


Falling, in more than one way

by dealingdreams



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dealingdreams/pseuds/dealingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire trips, Owen catches her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling, in more than one way

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a cute gif of Bryce and Chris onset.

She was falling, and not in the romanticized gracefully cute way you see woman fall in romantic comedies. Nope she was going to fall on her ass, in the mud, with a dress on. She knew better than wearing these shoes today, the tread had been worn down and slippery. At least the only person she’d make a fool of herself in front of would be Owen, and he’s seen her covered in sweat and dinosaur crap. It was a minor consolation for the pain she was sure she’d be in once she fell. 

Suddenly a pair of strong arms reached out and grabbed her, pulling her up and against the firm body of Owen Grady. A small surprised squeak fell from Claire’s lips causing him to smile. Still smiling he gazed down at her now firmly against him. Impossible not to smile back, she let herself laugh a little at her clumsiness.

After a few minutes of soft laughter the air around them thickened. The tension between them, the tension they’ve been unsuccessfully ignoring since the incident, chose that moment rise back up. Now, with her body against his, the feel of his firm muscles, and the rough skin of his hands against the exposed skin of her lower back it was impossible to ignore the sparks running wild throughout her body. She was terrified of what it would mean if she would fall into a relationship with him. Terrified of what it would mean if it didn’t work out. She couldn’t lose him, but now looking up at him with affection in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips she was quickly forgetting her reservations.

One of the hands around her waist trailed up slowly from her hip to the base of her neck. Causing shivers throughout her body. His eyes flicked down to her lips and back up to her eyes quickly. Claire’s lips parted at the way his hazel eyes were blown wide with desire. He wrapped his hand in her hair pulling her onto her toes as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. She didn’t have time to respond before he pulled away, eyes searching hers. She gave a subtle nod and suddenly the hand in her hair tightened and his lips descended on hers fast and hard. Devouring her with a passion and intensity she didn’t think existed outside of the movies.

His kisses turned languid, his tongue tangling with hers, and she knew in that moment she could easily become addicted to his kiss. A growl ripped through his throat causing heat to flood her body.

Before either were ready they pulled away, breathing heavy, and swaying together. She smiled almost dreamily before leaning up and capturing his bottom lip between her teeth pulling lightly before releasing it.

“Should we talk about what we’re doing?” Owen asked, voice sounding almost pained from restraining himself from throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her back into his bungalow.

Claire’s hand came up to gently caress his face. “Can we just figure it out as we go?” she said surprising herself as well as him. Spontaneous wasn’t really in her nature, but she realized she trusted him. With her life and her heart, for the first time in her life she knew she didn’t need to plan for the worst case scenario. “I trust you.” She said softly.

Owen smiled lovingly before pulling her back into another toe curling kiss. Yeah, she could get used to this.


End file.
